Kärleksbrev, the Love Letter på svenska
by Nibinlotwen
Summary: ShikaHina oneshot -engelska version har andra kapitlet, jag vet inte om jag översätter det till svenska- . Läs och kommentera!


A/N: Hejsan ! Jag försöker översätta min fic, "Love Letter" från engelska till svenska. Varför, frågar du? Eftersom måste jag studera språket, men jag tycker att konventionella sätter är dåliga. Jag hoppas att ni skuter mig inte ;;. Åh, och berätt om jag har gjort några stora fel!

* * *

**Korridor, i andra våningen**

Hinata sicksackade genom folkmassan i skolans korridor. Varför styrade hon stegen till trappor för att gå nedför när hennes nästa lektion skulle vara på tredje våningen, frågar du? Naturligtvis skulle hon gå till fack, för att hon inte kunde ge _det_ till _honom_, eller hur? Vad är _det_, undrar du?

Vänta och se.

* * *

Sasuke var abtrubbad.

Naruto höll på att redogöra en skämt ån en gång även om ingen skulle skratta. Inte ens Chouji, som skrattade åt allting i allmänhet: han påstod att han hade ett "vitt sinne för humor". Ja, det säget han, men många trodde det var eftersom han hade druckit för många läskedrycker och hade sockerrus (?).

Plötsligt stannade hela gruppen – bara Naruto egentligen, men när han blev tyst vet de alla att något var på fel.

"Å, Hinata-chan! Varför gömmar du dig?"

.. eller inte. Det var bara Hyuga-flickan.

... strulig ..

* * *

.. strulig ..

I alla fall stannade Shikamaru med de andra. Nu då tittade han uppmärksamt på den rodnade flickan visste han att ja, hon verkligen höll på att gömma sig.. men från vem? Naruto, skulle hade varit hans första gissning eftersom hon hade hållbar grepp om en kuvert. Fast var det vitt – ingen hjärtdekorationer, ingen parfym – var Shikamaru inte dum. Naturligtvis var det kärleksbrev. För Naruto.

Också Naruto – äntligen – märkte att Hinata hade ett brev i handen.

"Åt vem är det?"

Shikamaru vara nära att korrigera honom – "vem skulle du ge det till" – men han var för trött. Alltså, han bara observerade. Som vanlig. Nej, han var inte lat! Bara.. ointresserad.

"Å-åh, konichi wa Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Chouji-kun, Shikamaru-san.."

"Å, visa det för mig! Vad är det?" låta bli att vänta på Hinata's svar tog Naruto kuvertet, vände det och såg någon skrift på det. Hans uttryck var lätt att förstår: "vad sjutton är det här?!". Shikamaru drog en slutsats att, trots allt, brevet var inte för Naruto. Han skulle redan ha öppnat det..

"Varför höll du dig undan? Vi har varit här hela tiden, varför gav du det inte till S-" flickan snabbt hyschade honom, "Naruto-kun! K-kunde jag bara.. ge det åt honom själv?" Naruto verkade tänka efter (ja, han kan tänka.. han är inte så dum xD) men avslutade att reta henne lite grann, och höll brevet i handen över hans huvud varifrån kunde hon inte ta det.

"Ge det tillbaka, dobe. Vi ska vara sen för lektionen", sade Sasuke och nappade påfrestande kuvertet åt sig. Han vara nära att ge det åt den underlättade Hyuga när såg han namnet som var skrivit på det. Då gjorde den Uchiha arvinge något oerhörd.

Han fnittrade.

Narutos haka droppade på golvet och Chouji stoppade att äta hans "mellanmålet". Det var den åttonde världsmirakel! Äntligen tystnade Sasuke sig och observerade Hinata som stod framför honom.

"Så.. vad skulle du göra för att få det här brevet tillbaka?" utan att ge henne tid att svara honom, lutade han mot henne..

"Du kunde börja med att kalla mig Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_.." viskade han i Hinatas öra. Sasuke kunde känna hennes ansikte bli hett. Innan hon kunde inställa tog han en steg bakom. Han fortfarande hade brevet i handen.

"_O-onegai_, Sasuke-kun.. ge det tillbaka"

Hinatas skälvande röst var droppen. Shikamaru tog kuvertet från Sasuke och tittade på honom med en obehaglig blick. Hinata vände sig för att titta på honom med hopp. Geniet så gott som drunkna i hennes ljuslilja ögonen men lyckades att dra sig tillbaka i sista minuten. Han rätade ut brevet utan att kasta en blick på det. Deras ögon mötte.. och plötsligt öppnade Naruto hans stor munnen.

"Ska du ge det år honom eller gå till fack? Eftersom jag tänker att den senare är något bara en ynkrygg skulle göra. Ge det!" blondinen eggade. Några förbipasserande kastade en blick på honom och tänkte detsamma: _'hopplös'_.

"Vi alla röstar om att du ska ge det personligen. Vad säger du, Shikamaru?" Chouji frågade. Han – och Naruto – var enda som inte vet vem ska ta brevet emot.

Lat pojken suckade. Det här skulle vara strulig..

"Fack är okej, den skulle inte vara så strulig. Men om du betyder vad du har skrivit i det där brevet tänker jag att det skulle vara bättre att ge det personlighet", sade han och tittade på henne. Konstig, hon blev från röd till vit.. och sedan röd igen.

"Å-åh, om så är.." hon mumlade med att vrida och vända på kuvertet. Plötsligt steg hon närmare och inrättade det i Shikamarus uniformens ficka. Med ett snabbt blick åt honom skyndade hon till tredje våningen var hon hade kemi. Shikamaru kunde bara stirra efter henne.

Hinata gav en kärleksbrev.. åt _honom_?

* * *

Vad tänkte du? Bra, dålig? Jag ber om ursäkt om det finns för många skrivfel..

* * *


End file.
